The StormWing Criminals (Side-Story)
by StormWing Productions
Summary: This is only a side-story to my story 'The StormWing Assassins'. It has a character that you guys will not know until book two of the main series comes out. I hope you guys enjoy this side-story as much as you enjoyed the main one. Thank you guys!


**Hi guys! I am not dead. I am very sorry it has been a long time since I have posted a chapter but now I come at you with a new story. This one is a side story of my first book 'The StormWing Assassins' and I have been thinking about this one for a few days. I really hope you enjoy this story and without further ado, here's the prologue. (Just a quick thing to note: this side story takes place in the twenty-first century so there are guns, vehicles (for lazy dragons who don't feel like flying everywhere) phones, etc. and the dragons are bipeds (like in When Once Becomes Is)).**

 _Prologue_

 _Poisonrain's P.O.V_

My father and I were outside training. He was preparing me for the life of an assassin. He held his .45 caliber CP99 Compact ( **that's a real gun** ). He fired 8 shots perfectly and in the same exact spot between the drawn-on eyes. He handed the weapon to me and said, "Be careful, it's got a bit of a kick." I aimed it at the target and fired a couple of shots. The kick was high, but I was able to aim the gun again quickly. We stood out there for a few hours firing different types of guns. I got very good, very quick.

But we did not know, of the shadow in the trees. There was a gunshot. I did not know what type of weapon it was but it was very loud. I looked at my dad and what I saw horrified me. There was an eraser-sized hole in his stomach ( **The size of an eraser on the back of a fresh pencil** ). My instincts kicked in fast. My instinct wasn't to drop to him and sob, my instinct was to drop, pick him up, and carry him back to the house. I did so but before I got back to the house, there was another gunshot. It barely missed my ankle. I made it inside the house and set my dad down on the dining table.

"Mom! Uncle Wind!" I yelled. My mom and my uncle Wind came downstairs and almost stopped dead in their tracks when they saw my dad. They ran up to the table and my mom broke into tears and Wind was starting to tear up but still kept himself together. I was the only one who wasn't tearing up because of all of the thoughts going through my mind. There was a banging on the back door, then a gunshot. I heard the door fly open.

"Quick, upstairs." My dad managed to say. I picked him up again and took him upstairs with my mom and Wind. There was a lot of loud rustling downstairs. He was searching for us. We went into my room and laid my dad down on my bed. After a few minutes, he sat up. He was looking better. StormWings always healed at a significant rate. He got up off the bed and opened the door. He went outside and downstairs.

"It's clear." He called up to us. We came down and saw that our house was a complete mess. "It seems like he was really trying to find you." I said. "What did you do?" My father shrugged. He walked over to the back door. There was no sign of our attacker.

Suddenly, the pantry door next to my father flew open and a SkyWing about the size of my dad jumped on him. My father fought back hard but he was still hurting from the point where the bullet entered and exited. He hit the SkyWing in the temple. It didn't knock him out but it got the SkyWing off of him. "What's your name?" My father asked the SkyWing. The SkyWing chuckled and said, "Why would you want to know?" He threw a punch at my father but he bent back, grabbed his arm, pulled it around, and put him into a headlock. "I like to know the names of my enemies." My father said.

"Cielo." The SkyWing said. "My parent's decided to name me after the sky, or the first word of our name in our natural language." My father scoffed. "Prideful freaks." The SkyWing growled and grabbed my dad by one of his horns and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Never call my family that again." He said. My father laughed and said, "Ok. My name's Hurricane by the way." The SkyWing chuckled. "I saw in the briefing packet." He said.

"Might want to watch your grip by the way." My dad said. He grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and slammed and held him on the table. Suddenly there was another gunshot. My dad stumbled back. He clenched his stomach as blood was pouring out. "Rule number two of being an assassin," Cielo said, "always carry your sidearm." He aimed his sidearm at my father's head.

Then, with a rush of adrenaline, I ran to Cielo and raised his arm into the air right before he fired his gun. Cielo threw me back and quickly aimed and shot at my dad. My dad fell back down as he was trying to get up to protect me. His face was turned toward me and I saw a bullet hole between his eyes. I screamed, "NO!" I rushed up to Cielo, disarmed him, and aimed his gun at his own head. "This is for my father." I said. I pulled the trigger. Cielo fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his left eye. I fell onto my knees and my mom ran over to my dad and my uncle ran over to me. He was dead. I started sobbing. My father was gone. I passed out from not being able to breathe. I could not believe that this could have happened to us.

 **Wow! That was pretty depressing. I know that some of you are going to hate the fact that Hurricane died, but this is an alternate universe and just a side-story so he is not killed of permanently. I hope you guys liked the prologue and if you did, please R &R and I hope chapter 1 gets put up soon. Bye guys!**

 **P.S. You guys will not know Poisonrain because book two of the main story is not out yet but you will see him in the second story. Bye again!**


End file.
